In public facilities it is desirable to have toilet paper dispensers in which a spare roll is held in an inoperative stored position so that when one roll is exhausted the extra roll can readily be moved into a dispensing position. It is also desirable to have one roll exhausted before access is obtainable to the second roll. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,698,653 and 3,677,485 are illustrative of dispensers of this type. In public dispensers it also is desirable that the core of the consumed spool be retained within the dispenser so that the attendant can properly dispose of the core so that it can't be used for clogging plumbing.
It is also desirable that dispensers of this type be inexpensive and involve a minimum of moving parts to minimize service and reduce expense.